Stuck in the Closet
by Homer Loves Flanders
Summary: Darwin and Billy are stuck in the closet together. Will Billy get the truth he never had gotten spot on? Set after The Egg, and The Pest. No there isn't Darwin x Billy. Rated T for suicide mentionings .(Original Title, " Darwin and Billy") (Prequel is on the way!)


"Dweeb! Know it all! Weakling! Dufos!" the bullies yelled while pushing Billy. "Why are you guys bullying me?" Billy asked through his sobs.

"Because your four and were older than you which makes us tougher than you" Jamie says. "Plus it's fun" Tina said with a roar. "Well I think you guys are idiotic that your picking on a little kid" Billy said with his arms crossed. The bullies looked at eachother, and then at Billy angrily. " **GET HIM!"** Masamai yelled as Billy ran away from them, and the bullies chased after him. Billy ran for his dear life, passing through students and lockers. Suddenly, he stumbled upon a janitor's closet and smirked mischievously. He opened the door, went inside it, and closed the door as the bullies ran past it.

Billy sighed in relief. "At least I'm alone in this closet" Billy said in a low Clifton himself. "No your not" a mysterious voice mumbled. "AHHHHH!" Billy yelled as he turned on the lights. He spotted a certain goldfish with chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. He was on the ground scaring himself with a knife. "What are you doing in here?" Billy asked.

"Scaring myself with a knife to forget the suffocating pressure of life. You?" Darwin asked him in monotone. "Hiding from the bullies"Billy said. "I see. How long are you going to be in here?" Darwin asked him. Billy shrugged. "I don't know. For a while" Billy said. "Goodbye" Darwin said , raising up, trying to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked" Darwin said flatly. Billy and Darwin looked at eachother and started banging on the door yelling "help"

Rocky was in the hallway mopping the floors. He raised his headphones from his" ears", thinking that he heard something. Then, he shrugged to himself and placed the headphones back over his "ears" and walked off.

 **Minutes Later**

Billy was still banging on the door yelling "help" while Darwin was sitting on an old rusty box, continuing to scar himself with the silver knife. "Don't loose your breath were ganna be here for hours" Darwin said in monotone. Billy faced Darwin in full speed with his chocolate brown eyes."Well it seems that your ganna die anyway if you keep scaring yourself with that silver knife" Billy said bitterly. That striked Darwin like a silver bullet."That's the plan" Darwin said, raising up from the box, placing his back on the wall, with one foot on the ground, and the other on the wall. "You wanna commit suicide? Well that's sad for a ten year old to walk this road but who's ganna miss ya? Your family who adopted you?" Billy asked. Darwin's right fin grasped onto the black Handel of the knife tightly, which made the knife dig deeper into his skin , loosing blood that is now on the floor.

Darwin didn't really want to commit suicide. If he wanted to, he would've shot himself in the head, and would've died by now. His eyes scanned Billy.

"You are getting on my nerves" Darwin said. Billy gasped and placed his hand on his chest. "Well that's hurtful to me Darwin" Billy said in shock. "Wow. I did such a horrible thing" Darwin said sarcastically. "I see your being sarcastic" Billy said with his arms crossed." Wow... what a great observation" Darwin said sarcastically. Billy screamed in frustration as Darwin chuckled. Billy's eyes glowed in anger . "What are You going laughing at?! Your the one committing suicide!" Billy yelled. "IF I WAS COMMITTING SUICIDE I WOULD'VE HAD A GUN IN MY HAND, AND I WOULD'VE BEEN DEAD BY NOW!" Darwin yelled in anger. Billy rolled his brown eyes in anger. "I don't care" Billy said bitterly walking to a corner.

 **Hours Later**

Darwin was on the floor upside down with his feet on the wall. Billy was crying causing Darwin to roll his eyes.

"Why does everything bad happen to me? I'm a nice person" Billy cried.

Darwin didn't say anything.

I'm a thoughtful person" Billy cried.

Darwin groaned.

"A WONDERFUL PERSON!" Billy cried.

Darwin felt the anger that's been unlocked ever since Billy started bullying his little sister.

" **NO YOUR NOT!"** Darwin yelled with rage. Billy flinched at Darwin's sudden rage and yelling tone. "What do you mean?" Billy asked confused and dumbfounded.

Darwin raised up from the ground and locked his hazel eyes with Billy's brown eyes.

"Billy Parham, you have shown bottled up emotions of insecurity. The path of faith you think you should seek is riches and intelligence. You haven't changed at all. You messed with Gumball and you hardly know him. Sure he's annoying and impaired, but you can also see that he's sweet, funny, and protective, unlike you. You picked on Anais and she is the most quickest caring , funny beautiful little girl I had ever seen. Again, unlike you. Do you really think that you don't deserve to get bullied, picked on, messed with after you constantly Messer with my little stared and my big brother?" Darwin asked. Billy blushed at the sudden statement . Before the egg could respond, the door opened.

"Darwin dude are you okay?!" Gumball asked. "Yeah. I'm fine" Darwin said roughly."Let's get you out of here" Gumball said, offering his hand to his brother. "I'll catch up with you" Darwin says. Gumball shrugged and walked off. "Think" Darwin said to Billy as the brunette walked away, causing Billy to blush again .

Darwin was blushing a bit too, rubbing his arm in the process.


End file.
